This Is Still Only The Beginning
by Miyanokouji Kazumi
Summary: Retake of S2 ep 7. Just an expanded version. Of course, the main focus is on Allelujah and Marie.


_**THIS IS STILL ONLY THE BEGINNING**_

**Episode 7:**

After both the Ahead Smultron and Arios Gundam crashed onto the uninhabited island, actually, further ahead, after Maria reawakened within Soma Peries and regained control of her body.

In the shelter where they were right then…

"You've really grown up, Allelujah." said Marie.

"Uh." he nodded. "You too. You're quite beautiful, actually." He was a little lost at words. "Maybe the fire needs more woods." he stood up, but Marie grabbed him by his palm.

"Don't go." she said.

"…….."

"There's no need to get more wood. It's ok now. As long as you remain by my side, I won't feel the coldness around."

"But judging the weather, it's gonna rain…"

"Never mind. Like I said, it's ok."

"Well, if you say so." he sat back, next to her. Marie leaned at his shoulder.

"Marie…"

"Don't say it. I know it's weird to do it now, but… I really hope it will last like this forever."

"Oh."

*******************************************************************************

After Sergei Smirnov left them in his GN-XIII………

Lockon Stratos, in his Cherudim Gundam, flew passed the area.

"Targets found. Targets found." said Haro.

"OH?" Lockon scanned through his monitor. It caught the images of the two of them hugging and kissing each other.

"My, my. We all troubling ourselves looking for him, and there he is, down there having fun with a girl."

"Girlfriend maybe. Girlfriend maybe." said Haro.

"Well, we'll just leave them a little longer down there. Report back to Miss Sumeragi. I'm gonna survey the area further first."

"Got it. Got it."

In the meantime below, the two of them kissed for quite some time. Finally, Marie let go of him.

"You're getting wet."

"Huh? Well, you too." he held her shoulders.

"WE should go back into the shelter first."

"Mmmm." Allelujah led her back into his custom shelter and close to the fire. Marie sat down, followed by Allelujah.

"Hmmmm?" Marie turned and looked at him. He tried to warm himself close to the fire

"Your clothes are wet." she said. "You should take them off." she edged closer to him.

"Oh., I see." before he could even lift his hand, Marie was already removing her coat.

"Your hand."

"Oh." he straighten his hand in front and she undressed it from his body. Then she reached for his shirt.

"I can do that myself. You should do something about yours too." he grabbed his shirt buttons.

"Oh., I see." she reached for her clothes instead, and unzip the outer layer, removing it.

"Kkkkrgghh." Allelujah startled, then he looked at her. She went on removing her clothes until her bra was the only thing left on her body.

"……."

"What's wrong?" she looked at him.

"Err… nothing really." he turned away, his face turned a little red. She sat closer to the fire, as he continued to remove the rest of his shirt, baring his body.

"Err….you sure it's ok?" asked Allelujah.

"I don't mind." she replied. Allelujah sat next to her, near the fire.

"Marie…"

"Allelujah…"

Marie edged closer to him, closer to his face. Allelujah gulped, then with his own courage, went closer to her as well.

"Marie…" Allelujah closed his eyes.

"Ah, Allelujah…" Marie tried to kiss him again. Their lips were getting close together. Just a little bit more… and then…………..

"Vroomm…..!!!"

There was a loud sound above them. Followed by a very bright light above them. The two of them startled in surprise. Allelujah gasped, then retreated behind. He then realized what that light was.

"Huh!" Marie also retreated behind, and covered her chest with her hands. "What the…?"

" That must be them. They're here." Allelujah stood up.

"Them… Celestial Being?"

"Mmmm. I know that GN Drive sound. They found us."

"Oh, thank goodness. Now we can dry ourselves up and come together."

"Marie…"

"It's really great to be with you again, Allelujah. I hope we can do this again next time. All the blessing from God. Allelujah." she prayed again.

"But then… we better get dress back up first. I don't want them to think all the nonsense about us right now." he fetched his clothes.

"Oh, you're right." Marie got up. Allelujah grabbed her clothes and threw them at her. She quickly put them on.

"My, my, is this where they're hiding and making love now?" thought Lockon inside Cherudim Gundam, returning there after some survey around the island. "Aren't they over with it yet?" He rested his arms behind him, waiting for them to come out. "What if they're really making some serious love down there?"

"Make love. Make love." said Haro.

"You sure know bout love too, Haro. Is the backup units on their way?"

"On their way. On their way."

"Lockon!!!" Allelujah appeared from the shelter and waved up at him, followed by Marie, all dressed up.


End file.
